It is common to store a motley of items within drawers of cabinetry. Unfortunately, the diverse nature of these items leads to contrasting space and height requirements that would optimally contain such items in one location. Consequently, items are haphazardly fitted into the drawer space, leading to disorganization and overflowing. Surprisingly, the tidiest drawers often lose serviceability because items are placed neatly in one row on the bottom of the drawer, resulting in much of the upper space of the drawer unoccupied. It would be a benefit to exploit the entire storage space of an interior of a cabinet with the use of a secondary drawer housed within the main drawer. This would enable selecting items within the secondary drawer while maintaining the position of the other items in the main drawer. The development of the present invention fulfills this need.
The assembly comprises a dual drawer arrangement that may be retrofitted into an existing cabinet. A main drawer houses a secondary drawer, where the secondary drawer slides from within the main drawer. When fully retracted, the secondary drawer acts as a shelf, or a second storage compartment of the main drawer. When extended, the secondary drawer reveals the contents of the main drawer. The dual drawer arrangement is retrofitted into any cabinet interior via a track system. The use of the drawers enables segmentation of items and capitalization of the entire storage space within a cabinet.
Prior art in this field consists of dual drawer assemblies that incorporate a secondary drawer slidably engaged with an interior of a main drawer, but nothing of the prior art enables retrofitting an interior cabinet with a dual drawer assembly. These prior art dual drawer assemblies are constructed for specific use with specific cabinetry. Other prior art drawer assemblies consist of retrofitting a sliding tray within a main drawer.
It is an objective of this invention to provide a dual drawer assembly to be retrofitted into virtually any cabinet opening.
It is a further objective of this invention to not only enable full use of the entire interior storage space of the cabinet by providing a secondary drawer that slides from within a main drawer to reveal the contents of the main drawer, but also enable segmentation and storage within the secondary drawer as well.
It is a further objective of this invention to provide a secondary drawer that either covers a partial sectional opening of the main drawer or an entire sectional opening.
A benefit of this invention is to provide a track system to prevent inadvertent removal of the main drawer from the cabinet, or the secondary drawer from the main drawer, when operating the invention.
An additional benefit of this invention is to provide a digit-operating means to extend and retract the secondary drawer.